vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Zannah
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Zannah/Zannah/Rain Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 30 by Dynasty of Evil Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura-Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Mastery and proficiency of the Soresu lightsaber form, Weather Manipulation on a planetary scale, able to mask herself in the Force, able to project a false Light Side impression of her power, Force Lightning, Thought Bomb, Force Destruction, Death Field, Dark Side Tendrils, Ritual of Essence Transfer Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Darth Bane, even possessing the potential to surpass him) Speed: Relativistic with FTL combat speed and reactions enhanced by precognition (Fought evenly with Darth Bane) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Stellar via powerscaling (Should be comparable to Darth Bane) Standard Equipment: Double bladed lightsaber Intelligence: Acted as Darth Bane's shadow hand for years. Was capable of manipulating events and people around her so that their actions and outcomes would resolve in a favorable manner for her Master. Was the catalyst in convincing the Jedi that the Sith were gone once and for all for the next 800 years. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Side Tendrils:' A technique that conjures pure Force energy in the form of tendrils. These tendrils rose in the form of black mist from the ground and took the form of serpentine tentacles which swarmed their victim and attacked with the power of the pure dark side. The technique requires a fair level of concentration from the user, making it somewhat difficult to manifest without the required skill. When conjured by Zannah, the Dark Side Tendrils were able to instantly annihilate any kind of matter they come in contact with, as well as subject the individual who got injured to the full scope of the void of the dark side. *'Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Zannah can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into her allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events *'Force Barrier:' Can use this ability to protect herself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Even while untrained in the Force, Zannah was powerful enough to erect a Force Barrier strong enough to defend herself and Laa from Bane' Force Storm Ritual. *'Ritual of Essence Transfer:' A technique learned from Darth Andeddu's Holcron,* Bane was able to transfer his living essence, I.E. his soul into the body of a vessel of his choosing. But before taking control of the vessel, he would have to fight a battle of wills with the consciousness of the person he was trying to possess. If he failed in doing so, his consciousness would be cast into the void doomed to spend an eternity of suffering and torment. While never shown to use it, Darth Plagueis hints at the fact that, prior to Darth Gravid going insane with the Lightside, most Sith Apprentices had to worry about this technique when fighting for the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. Naturally, this suggests Zannah knew how to use and replicate it after Bane had used it on her. *'Telekinesis:' Zannah can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5